Night Class, this should be fun
by magicmayday
Summary: zero joins the night class and no one is really happy about it Zero x Aidou
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at writing a story in a long time if i get some comments saying you like it or even if u don't i would love to know what u have to say i do plan to continue and hope you enjoy rated for language at the moment.

i do not own vampire knight or any of the characters although i hope i do them justice.

"I'm not doing this!" zero screamed in the face of his head Master. "Zero i am afraid it is no longer your choice nor mine the only way to keep the students of this school safe is to have you transferred to the night class. You will continue your prefect duties once class is finished, and also help Yuki during cross over." Kaien sat back in his chair to look up at zero with a oddly serious glare. "You cant make me do this, its not fair!" the boy was then presented with a crisp white uniform. "You start tonight."

For fuck sake, zero whispered to him self he arrived at his old dorm room only to find his belongings had already been boxed up for him, this only made him more infuriated with the situation how dare they reduce him to living and studying with those blood suckers. The boy sat on his empty mattress ran his hand through his hair and sighed. There was a small tapping at the door and a moment later it opened to revel Yuki. "Hey i heard what happened, are you okay." The girl was genuinely concerned and when she got no answer she wondered further into the now empty room. "Hey cheer up am sure you'll look great in white." She smiled nervously expecting to be shouted at . "go away, i need to change." She nodded heading towards the door. "don't be late for your prefect duties you know those girls don't listen to me." Before zero could give an answer the door had closed leaving him in in the dimly lit dorm. He pulled off his blazer picking up the new white one "filthy blood suckers."

Zero p.o.v

I new that it was going to be awkward turning up for my prefect duties in night class uniform but i had to show my face one way or another and i think if i skipped out on Yuki again she might actually beat me senseless I walked up the the large crowd of girls who were all staring anxiously for the night class celebrity's to show themselves. I started to make my way to the front and heads turned their attention to me in a wave of whispers everyone was talking and staring at me in dumbfounded amazement. I eventually got to Yuki who gave a smile that said it will be ok. The gates opened and the night class paraded out as always waving to the girls who had suddenly got over the fact i was wearing white. "Aidou we love you!" "Kaname marry me!" more and more things were shouted out from the crowd and honestly i couldnt be bothered. "Shut the hell up and go back to your dorms before i drag you there!" It was out of character i new that but this whole situation had god uncomfortably under my skin. "You heard him back to the sun dorms!" yuki re-enforced what i had said and the girls backed off. I turned to see Aidou giving me some kind of death glare for taking away his admirers. "Get moving you can stare at me as much as you want in class." I said storming past the blonde .

I sat next to the door of the class room i had only been there for a minuet if that and i was itching to leave. Kaname Kuran was approaching me probably give me some shit about how hes happy to have me here he's so full of "Kiryu, i know you are not pleased to be joining our classes, unfortunately it is beyond our control I will be escorting you to your new dorm after class." I nodded and he walked away. I just wanted this night to be over.

Aidou p.o.v

"i cant believe the way that low life spoke to me and not gracing Kaname sama with a response who does he think he is!" i found myself writing his name on my page only to thickly and angrily scribble it out. "Aidou the way your acting you would think you had a crush." Kain chuckled i stopped and glared at him for a moment before answering " Very funny his very presence makes my blood boil." Class had started yet i was still writing and scribbling i just couldn't stop thinking about how his spoke to me. Am going to have to get him for it. I know i'll convince Kaname Sama to let me show him to his room. The whole lesson i thought up my scheme i new what i was going to do so as the bell rang i shot up and headed straight for Kaname. "Um kaname i think me and zero got off to a bad start and since his dorms so close to mine i thought maybe i cud show him too it see if we could call a truce." Kaname didn't seem convinced with my story but him nodded in agreement anyway. I looked over to find that Zero had already left i darted after him finally catching up to him half way down the corridor "Hey zero." I swung my arm over his shoulders, it was quickly rejected with a harsh shove. "What do you want ass hole." He almost spat at me. "Well since your dorm room is right next to mine Kaname sama thought it would be a nice idea for me to show you were to go since we shall be seeing so much of each other." I grinned at him. We entered the dorms walking right along to the end of the large old fashioned corridor. "This end one is yours i think all your craps in there." Zero pulled out the key that had been left in this blazer and unlocked the door. "wow." Zero murmured flicking on the light. I pushed past him into his room. "Hmm they cleaned it up nice, though i couldn't live in here its much to small and common." I was getting on his nerves i could tell him room was just as grand as any other in the house but i wanted him angry then i wouldn't get in to much trouble for beating him. "huh your the most common thing in here." He barked at me. "You expect me to believe that you low life level d you don't even deserve to be here with." I was cut off quickly with an unexpected right hook to the face. I stood stunned for a moment before lunging towards the hunter. I had him pinned to the ground my fist repeatedly slamming into his face. Then something cold jabbed into my stomach. How did i not notice him pull out his bloody rose. I froze he smirked up at me sitting up his face got closer to mine i was panicking He spat a mouth full off his own blood in my face. This was a bad situation all i could smell was blood i could feel my control slipping my eyes glowing a deep red. I couldn't help it when my tongue darted out to lick the spit and blood from off my lips. I could see his disgust but i didn't care. His eyes were flickering too i could see that. I moved my hand down to grip the gun and started pushing it away from my body, this didn't go to plan and it was once again brutally stabbed this time into my ribs his grip on the weapon tightening. I lifted up my shirt allowing metal to meet skin. "Go on then, shoot me." With those words the door was swung open Kaname. He was not happy. "Zero enjoy your night i will deal with this." Zero lowered his gun as i was grabbed by my hair and pulled up to my feet i was dragged outside the room and i could tell my punishment was going to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and my head was kiling me it must of been about half 4 i could hear the day class student rushing about out side my bedroom window i took a sharp gasp as i pulled myself off the floor my whole body was shaking uncontrolably and my beautiful cream carpet was stained with blood. why cant i just learn to keep myself out of trouble? no one else ever gets in this much trouble with Kaname. I just cant help it and that filthy hunter makes my blood boil to the point it find myself feeling like am going to throw up. i pull myself up onto my bed and stare at a small pill packet, i felt like a domesticated animal why should i be forced to drink this fake tasteless liquid I won't be able to go on this way for much longer, last night I was inches away from drinking from pure filth how I could lower myself like that I have no idea. I lost my trail of thought as I grabbed a glass of water to disolve my pill in. I took a large gulp from the glass and cringed to myself.

There was a loud knock at my door thqt startled me to the point of spilling my drink, cursing I shout for the person behind the knock to come in. "Hey aidou, woah kaname sure did a number on your face this time. What did you do?" He asks poking me in the face. "Kain stop it!" I slap his hand away and returning to my seat. "So come on then tell me whatoyou6 did." He asks again. I sigh "its that god damned zero's fault if he hadnt got put in the room next to me we wouldnt have this fucking problem, just being around him makes me angry, with his smug smile acting like hes better than everyone else! I dont get why i got punished hes the problem." at this point I felt like breaking down the wall and kicking the prat straight in the face. "You need to calm down you know kaname has to make sure the hunters alive and well for yuki's sake." He put his hand on my sholder in a re asuring sort of way I let out a sigh. "Guess am just going to have to get used to better get ready for class I just hope no one asks about my impressive bruises am really not in the mood to play 20 questions."

Iwalked down the stairs gracefully as ever i was not going to let the others think i was weak especially not the hunter. i sat on a large sofa closing my eyes and resting my head back this was a rare moment of total relaxation and although it was short lived it was, nice. ''Aidou, next time you consider paying our new student a vist. Dont.. do i make myself clear.'' i nodded my head aching eyes still closed and i felt the piercing glare of kanames eyes leave me and i let out asigh of relife.

zero pov

i decided i was going to give class a miss tonight i didnt wanna see the smug basterds face he actually thought he could bite me and on top of that the damned kuran stole my kill. i dont know how long am going to be able to stay here. i thought to myself looking around me once magnificent room that now lay in tatters, pulling myself to my feet i sighed i pulled my blazer on and on my way out of the building came face to bloody face with my attacker. he turned his head away from me holding it high it was an act completely i saw fear and regret flash in his eyes and i couldnt help but give out a slight chuckel. ''Something funny?'' he tried to challenge me i was almost grinning ''never audition for broadway you a terrible actor.'' Aidou's face dropped he looked completely stunned i could tell he was faking his arogence. i walked out side into the ice chills of summer wind. i inhaled deeply feeling the stress of last night leaving my body i walked up into the more remote parts of school grounds finding a nice shaded tree to sit myself under. ' Maybe night class wont be so bad,''


End file.
